The "micro system" is a term used to indicate all electromechanical and optical elements with miniature sizes. The processing of the micro system and its elements is called micro machining. In the field of micro machining, bonding or joining of micro elements is one of the key technologies. When two or more micro elements are to be bonded, the tolerance of errors in the distance and parallelism of the elements are always limited to a nano-meter scale. Under this and other requirements, bonding of micro elements has become a great task in the micro machining technology.
In the prior art, bonding of micro elements is operated with the help of piezoelectric translators or micromanipulators, such that the distance and parallelism of two or more elements may be finely adjusted. Bonding of micro elements includes steps of placing, alignment and heating of the elements. Due to the small sizes (generally between 100 and 10,000 .mu.m.sup.3) of the elements to be bonded, sophisticated equipments shall be used and relatively long operation time is required. Nevertheless, the precision of the bonding may not be expected. Furthermore, because heating and pressing steps are applied, the distance and parallelism of the elements may not be calibrated during the bonding. These and other disadvantages made the bonding technology complicated and expensive.
It is thus a need in the industry to have a novel method for the bonding of micro elements so that time-saving, low-cost and high precision may be achieved.
It is also a need in the industry to have a bonding method for miniature elements such that distance and parallelism of elements may be calibrated during the bonding process.